


Thank You

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, episode 3.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny says thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this coda pretty much wrote itself, I was just the conduit... :)

Steve saw the governor off and closed the door, locking it behind him. He turned in time to see Danny carrying empty bottles into the kitchen. By the time Steve reached the kitchen door, Danny was dumping the last of the bottles in the recycling and throwing away the carton. Steve leaned against the door jamb to watch.

Danny turned and stopped as he saw Steve at the door. "What are you smiling at?" Danny asked, though he couldn't keep a smile off his face himself.

"Gracie's staying," Steve replied. "Isn't that reason enough to be smiling?"

Danny's smile widened. "Yeah," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and ducking his head a little. "Yeah, it is."

"I mean, we got the guy, the governor's warmed up to us, and Gracie's staying." Steve pushed of the door and crossed the room to where Danny stood by the sink. "All in all it was a good day."

Except losing Wo Fat yet again, but he wasn't killing the mood. He could see it in Danny's eyes, too, and Danny reached out, rubbing Steve's arm, reinforcing his earlier promise they'd get Wo Fat. 

Just not today.

"Where's your mom?" Danny asked.

"Maui." Steve rubbed his eyes. "I called her earlier and told her Wo Fat was on Oahu, so she's laying low for a few more days. WitSec has some guys there with her."

"Any more word on why she didn't shoot him or what she's up to?"

Steve shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it tonight, didn't even want to think about it. "How was Grace?" He hadn't had a chance to ask since Danny had called her earlier.

Danny's face lit up even more. "She was excited," he said. "She wanted to know if she could paint her room now that she was going to be spending more time there."

"I'm really happy for you," Steve said, pulling Danny into a hug. He held him there for a long moment before letting him go just enough to see his face. "And did I mention you're welcome?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, earlier, you said the judge said I was an 'excellent character witness.' It was 'excellent,' right?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "'Fantastic character witness,' actually."

"Yes, thank you, 'fantastic character witness.' So you're welcome."

Danny tried glaring for all of a second before the smile came back. "I can't even be annoyed at you tonight." 

"Wow, you should win custody cases more often."

"Please, don't say that," Danny said, with a little shudder that reminded Steve they were pressed against each other from the waist down. "Let's hope we never have to go through that again."

"We won't. You won. You and Grace get to stay here, at home."

He'd tried not to be too smug about Danny's use of the word, but judging by Danny's expression, he'd failed. "You're never going to let me live down the fact that I admitted this is my home, are you?"

Steve shook his head. "You like it here."

Danny's head tilted, as if he was seriously considering it. "It does have some benefits," he said, after a moment, pulling Steve in a little tighter. "Also, thank you for reminding me."

"About what?"

"That I intended to thank you properly," Danny said, leaning in for a kiss. He started pushing Steve backwards towards the door, still kissing him, until they ran into the wall beside the door. 

Steve glanced over his shoulder, blinking at the wall. "Maybe we should finish this upstairs."

"Before we kill ourselves _getting_ up the stairs?" Danny laughed, sidestepping, pulling Steve through the doorway and through the living room. Danny stopped at the base of the stairs. "Before I forget, Grace said to thank you, too."

Warmth flooded through Steve that Grace had passed along that message. "She's very welcome," he said softly. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Now, about my thank you," Danny said, leading Steve up the stairs. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Danny turned around, pulling Steve's shirt over his head as they took the last few steps to the bed. They stopped beside it, removing each other's clothes quickly and dropping onto the bed. 

Danny shoved Steve onto his back, straddling his thighs as he leaned over to reach into the nightstand drawer. He ducked his head to kiss Steve before sitting up, condom in hand. The show Danny made of opening the condom with his teeth had Steve gripping Danny's thighs even before he rolled the condom down Steve's dick. 

Steve slid his hands up and down Danny's thighs, mouth dry as he watched Danny prepare himself. He moved his hands to Danny's hips as Danny settled over him and lowered himself onto Steve, a feeling he'd never get used to, always as amazing as the first time. 

Danny's hands slid up Steve's forearms and back, restless, moving as Danny raised and lowered himself. But his eyes never left Steve's, hot and dark, full of promises that Steve would almost be afraid to believe in. 

Except Danny was staying.

It hit him then that the uncertainty of the last few months was gone. Danny wasn't going to Vegas. He was staying right here in Hawaii--and right here in Steve's bed, if Steve had anything to say about it.

Steve gripped Danny's dick, moving his hand in time with their bodies, harder and faster until they were both coming, hard and breathless and spent. Danny slumped over, breath hot against Steve's neck until he finally slid off to the side, still half covering Steve's body with his. 

"You're welcome," Steve said after a while, earning him a laugh from Danny. "Seriously, though," Steve added quietly, his arm covering Danny's where it lay across Steve's chest, "I'd do anything for you and Grace."

"I know," Danny said, just as quietly. "And thank you for that, too." 

Somehow it almost felt like he should be the one thanking Danny, for so many things, but he wasn't going to argue. 

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
